Beloved Midnight Pleasures
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Jasper succumbs to the corruption of Bella's blood, biting down. Can he stop himself before she dies or can Alice arrive in time to stop it? Will a stronger bond be formed between the two because of it? AU one-shot M for coarse language


_Well, dedication to __**TheAsianSensation** who complatly inspired me with her great story, Hysteria/Savage Voracity. Love it so much!_๑۩۩๑**  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I loved being at the Cullen's house. It was so beautiful and open, much nicer then Charlie's. I could be myself here, without interruptions. I pulled some of my books out of my backpack, munching on an apple as i opened their front door. Edward did say to come around whenever i liked. The house was empty so i opted on just doing my homework in peace.

I sat down on their comfy leather sofa and opened a text book, reading something needed for biology. The last thing i wanted was to fall behind.

Tying my hair back in a ponytail i fully absorbed myself in the words on the page.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sat alone in the corner of the room. I didn't feel like going hunting with the rest of them since i just wanted some time, quiet on my own. I loved just listening to my favorite bands. I enjoyed my own company as much as the company of others, more nowadays. Edward was no more fun since he was always so fucking obsessed with his fragile human girlfriend.

Venom welled up in my mouth at my memory of her scent but I swallowed it down, cursing myself for being so _weak_.

What hold did she have on me, that insignificant little girl that haunted me so much? Did she come from my deepest and darkest nightmares to destroy me and my happiness. Everything about her called me to her. Her scent, her blood, her body. I had tried to kill her before, on her birthday. Afterwords, i tried to feel remorse and i did. But then there was a part of me that lamented that i hadn't got to taste her.

I let a small feral snarl rip through me. I was disgusted with myself.

I stood up as i heard the front door open and i smiled to myself. Maybe Emmett or Alice was back. I could use a distraction.

And then i smelt her. Why... _why_ would she come now? Did she have some kind of instinct to appear and ruin me? Did she do it on purpose?

But no, i knew the answer for that. She was just a little girl. A silly, vulnerable, clumsy child who's blood called to me. I sometimes wondered if she really was Edward's singer, his La Tua Cantata when she seemed to affect me even more. I obsessed sometimes about her, the destroying angel. Maybe she was my singer. I had experienced several humans who's blood sang to me but none like hers. It shredded apart my soul and corrupted my entire mind with...her.

I despised her, I _hated_ her...I loved her.

I moved closer to the shadows of my room, trying to halt the deamon inside me. It growled and shouted, trying to get out...but i wouldn't let it. Not for her. I let out a small growl, trying to contain my instincts to go downstairs and just take her for myself. It would be so easy, as if she had meant to come here for me.

Another wave of her glorious scent hit me and I moaned softly. I needed to have her. She would send me to hell, I was sure.

I stood up, letting wild breaths run through me, taking in her intoxicating smell of orchids and violets. It drove me to insanity but i had made up my mind. I needed her, completely. Even if I died, I would die ecstatic as long as i had her blood running through my veins. I shuddered in delight.

Descending the stairs, I saw the waves of her brown hair, pulled high in a ponytail. I saw her delicate hands reach up and pull out the tight elastic, making her locks cascade down her back, making her scent reach me again. I knew my eyes were black as night.

I stepped towards her, feeling my need rise, pushing me to boiling point. The venom welled in my mouth, waiting. The deamon inside me was silent, knowing how easily I would succumb.

"Bella." I whispered her name in longing.

She turned around. When she saw me, her expressive brown eyes widened in fear, her body petrified.

"Jasper?" She breathed. "I thought everyone had gone hunting?" Her voice tried to force light, but her eyes were fixed on mine, the fear showing through her facade. She should be scared of me. The stupid girl was too fucking calm with monsters; she had no self preservation whatsoever.

I didn't answer her. She stood up shakily, stepping backwards towards the front door. I tilted my head, watching her do just that, waiting to pounce. She backed away quicker, her heart beat accelerating, sending her blood pumping through her veins. I let out a small snarl.

She ran, turning towards the door. Poor girl thought she could outrun me? A smirk met my lips as I sped forewords, right in front of the door, making her body collide into mine. In the close proximity of our bodies, all i could understand was her smell. Like a drug it controlled me. She turned around to try and run away but my arms trapped around her, like a cage, stopping her from escaping.

Her skinny little body struggled, trying to push me off her and I laughed sadistically. She was mine now. I could take her for myself, destroy her now. I brushed her hair away from her neck, inhaling. I moved my nose right down near her jugular, listening to the sound of her pulse, letting her body domineer me. I could hear her crying, making her even more vulnerable.

I couldn't prolong the moment any longer. I moved the thin material of her shirt to fully expose her neck. Placing my lips on the warm skin on her throat, sucking the area gently, hearing her shuddering breaths. Before biting down.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I didn't like hunting away from Jasper. It made me upset knowing that he wanted to be away from me, from everyone, for a while. He was more depressed then the rest of us, having been through a lot in his life. I pictured his face, every single little scar there.

My family stood up ahead but then i couldn't see them anymore.

_'Jasper and Bella. He reached out to her, bringing her body to his chest. Bella was crying, the tears falling down her face like a waterfall, staining her cheeks as she struggled to get away. Jasper's arms locked around her, restraining her. He moved away her hair, moaning. He ran his hands across her stomach, smelling her neck before biting down._

_"Jasper..." Bella whispered, her voice breaking as the life was drained out of her.'_

"No..." I whispered. "_NO!_" My body trembled in fear. "No, this can't be happening..."

I didn't notice my family were around me, obviously having seen me lost in the vision... It couldn't be true. My visions weren't definite were they? This couldn't be happening.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked and i sobbed, wishing that I could cry.

Edward's face was concentrated on mine, trying to read my mind. Then the darkness filled his eyes, his throat snarling in hatred.

"I'll kill him!" He growled. "I'll _kill_ him, that fucking bastard!"

Emmett and Rosalie held Edward back, fear surging through their eyes at the sigh of their brother so deranged.

"Alice!" Esme soothed, tightening her arms around me in a hug. "What did you see?"

My mouth couldn't form the words so i choked out one word. "Bella."

Emmett's face contorted into one of shock and anger. Rosalie's face fell emotionless and hesitant. Carlisle stared down at me in shock.

"What happened? What's _going_ to happen?" He asked, urgently, not looking at Edward struggling in Emmett's and Rosalie's arms.

I opened my mouth but all that came out was another sob.

"He killed her." Edward shreiked. "Jasper fucking killed her!"

Esme's face flooded with fear. "No..." And she tightened her arms around me. She loved Jasper and Bella so much.

Carlisle didn't know what to do, i could tell. "No!" He shouted, angrily.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It was better then i expected. It was ecstasy, heaven, complete and utter bliss. She gasped but i paid no attention to her. For the first time in ages, the burning in my throat was gone, my hunger finally appeased, the beast urging me on. Her heartbeats pounding in my head, I extracted her blood faster, letting out a savage moan. The fear I felt from her surged though me, feeding my lusts. The monster inside me purred in satisfaction. I continued to drain the life out of her.

She let out a small moan of pain, firing up my instincts to take advantage of the weak to appease myself. I clutched her body harder to mine, my fingernails digging into her soft skin, bringing up blood.

She sighed. "Jasper..." She murmured softly, her voice weak and nearly dead.

In my mind I searched her emotions, trying to find the fear. The fear that made me shudder in delight, knowing I was in control of this human. I felt it alright, dominating her emotions. Fear, despair, sadness and a small amount of acceptance that i despised. Why should she accept that this was happening to her. She should feel hate and anger, not these pathetic emotions. I was tempted to feed her the emotion anger until i caught a small amount of something else. An emotion that she shouldn't be feeling, not possible to be feeling.

It was what i felt for her blood, what Alice felt for Bella, what Tanya felt for our family...love. An undeniable, irreplaceable love that drove me near insanity. How could she love at a time like this. I was murdering her, sucking the life out of her yet she still felt love. She had always said that the Cullen's were her family. This silly little girl would never question her love for everybody. Her friends, her family and her boyfriend. I was her family and so she loved me, no questions answered. I tore my mouth from her throat, staring in horror at her pale face, her drooping eyelids. She was my family and I was killing her.

"Jasper." She whispered hoarsely before closing her eyes.

It was silent for a few seconds while i held her still body to my chest. And she started screaming. Screaming about the fire...about the pain. The venom had taken hold of her.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "Fuck, fuck,_ fuck_!" I didn't know what to do so I carried her upstairs, my body shuddering in the pain that she was feeling. It echoed off her, making me feel like I was reliving my transformation. Her body shaked in my arms, her hands clutching tightly to my shirt as she moaned and cried.

Dropping her on my bed, she writhed around her screaming echoing inside my head, making me angry with the fact that I caused this...I caused her pain. I let out a moan and punched the wall, leaving a large dent in the plaster. I slid downwards and curled up into the fetal position, my hands clutching my hair, almost ripping the strands out at the roots. With the sound of her tortured screams and her pain that was all too clear, i felt as if i was undergoing the transformation as well.

As she let out a scream, a strangled sob ripped though me.

* * *

**Alice POV**

We couldn't arrive home fast enough. As soon as Carlisle's Merc pulled up the drive, Edward and I shot out of the car with Emmett and Esme on our heels.

I flung open the main door and the smell of Bella's scent hit me, her blood. Drops of red were on the floor, leading upwards. I felt a jolt of hunger pass through me but i couldn't dwell on that. I sped around the bottom floor of our house, not smelling Bella's scent anywhere but in the main living room.

"He bit her..." I whispered. "It's too late. She's dead." I sobbed, Esme's arms pulling around me.

And then we heard an ear splitting scream from upstairs. My eyes widened. Edward growled. "First, we save get Bella off Jasper and then we kill him." He growled.

I ran upstairs, lightning speed and wrenched open the door. I expected to see Jasper, biting down on Bella, draining away her life. But what i saw stopped me.

I hesitated.

The others came up behind me, confused expressions on their faces. Edward's was one of pure anger and Rosalie sucked in breath.

There lay Bella, writhing around on Jasper's bed, eyes closed and blood down her neck. Her scream ripped apart my soul. It was one of the most agonized sounds I've ever heard. I let out another sob.

"Bella." I whispered. Edward pushed past me and landed by her side, growling wildly.

And then a state of enlightenment hit me. He had stopped. A smile brightened my face. Even though Jasper had bitten Bella, he could still stop. This time, i sobbed with happiness.

I ran next to Bella's side aswell. Edward was clutching her hand, shouting profanities about Jasper. Then something caught my eye.

"Jasper." I breathed.

There he was, sitting in the far corner of the room. He was curled in the fetal position with his knees up and his elbows resting on his kneecaps, rocking back and forth like a crazed person, muttering to himself, looking like he himself was transforming. Like he had the fire through his veins. His eyes were half open and through his lashes, I could see the red of his iris. Red from Bella's blood.

I ran over to him, pulling my arms around him but he still didn't move. He was still speaking under his breath, whispering hoarsely Bella's name.

Edward's head turned in our direction and he let loose a feral snarl, so much wilder then I'd ever have expected from him. He ran towards us and pulled me off him, throwing me to the floor. He picked up Jasper by the neck and started punching him and kicking him, holding him against the wall.

My family were screaming for Edward to stop before Emmett ran towards Edward and pulled him off his brother. I crawled to Jasper again and wrapped my arms around him as he started shaking, unable to cry.

Edward's face was a picture of confusion. "What the fuck? He lost control. I need to kill him." He shrieked.

But Emmett laughed venomously. "It's you who's out of control."

Rosalie hissed. "Edward! Jasper did something that nobody else could do. Her blood sang to him far more then it did too you and yet he had the control to stop of his own free will." I had never known Rose to be so protective of Jasper, but they had been pretending to be twins for a long time. Maybe they were closer then before.

"Well said, Rose." Carlisle said but he winced when Bella let out another scream.

"Jasper!" She shrieked and Jasper moaned with her, his entire body shaking. I placed my head on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Though Bella's transformation, Jasper hardly left her side, not even to hunt. Nor did Edward although sometimes i wondered if it was his love for Bella or his distrust of Jasper. Or maybe his jealousy that Jasper had been the one to change the love of his life.

I watched them both. Jasper's eyes were always fixated on Bella's face, his eyes haunted and dead. Edward's eyes on Jasper, a loathing in them that I did not want from any of my sons. It hurt Esme to see the agony on Jasper's face and the pure hatred on Edward's. It hurt all of us but it affected her most. Her motherly instincts still survived even though her baby had not. I cursed myself for not being able to give her that but imagining myself without her, i could not regret my decision to save her from her unhappy life.

But she was still quite happy although she tried to hide it due to the seriousness of the situation. She was gaining a daughter and she truly loved Bella. So did we all, even Rosalie i think, behind her stony exterior.

When Bella woke up everyone gathered in her room to watch her as a vampire. It was truly beautiful to see the smile reach her eyes when she realized that she had got what she wanted. That she was a vampire at last, although probably not in the circumstance that we expected.

As soon as Bella's heart beats stopped, Jasper left the room for the first time in three days as everybody crowded around her bed, talking to her and asking questions, trying so hard not to ask about what had happened with Jasper to try and save the girl's feelings.

She looked around at us all, her face full of happiness. But that happiness faded. She hesitated before talking in her higher pretty voice. "Where's Jasper?"

Edward sat next to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Bella. He's gone now."

Bella's eyes opened even wider, fear filling her entire emotions. "You killed him?" She asked, hissing slightly and pushing Edward off her; her face a mask of horror.

"No." I stepped in. "He went away to hunt after he realized that you were a vampire. He rarely left your side." Edward shot me a look of resentment. Clearly he wanted to keep that from his mate.

Bella smiled slightly. It met her lips only for a few split seconds, lighting up her features, before she continued answering questions and talking to her new family.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I've been a vampire for at least three weeks and Jasper still hadn't shown up. I worried for him. Worried how he was, if he was alive even.

No matter what I did, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Sure, he had intentions of killing me and draining my blood but I was use to vampires doing that. First James, Laurent, Victoria and even the Volturi wanted to kill me. I'd always known the risk Jasper provided to me but I completely trusted him automatically. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't born craving to drink blood.

I hated myself for doing what i did. The only people i hurt were the people I loved. I know it wasn't my fault, nor Jasper's, but i couldn't help blaming myself whenever i saw Alice's far away look in her eyes. Not lost in a vision, but thinking of her lost mate. Emmett and Rosalie didn't look as happy either, every now and again they would glance out the windows into the forest, as i did, trying to find that head of honey gold hair.

Officially, I had died. I watched from a distance, watching Charlie and Renee crying at my funeral. Jacob, of coarse, knew I was still alive. He swore that he would kill Jasper whenever he returned but after I pleaded him not to, Jake promised that he would try and understand how i could be so crazy.

"Bella?" Emmett called me. "Want to arm wrestle?"

I let out a chuckle. "I'll just beat you again, Em. But if you want to face failure?" I straitened out my shirt before turning to walk into the garden where Emmett was, with Rosalie. I was glad that Rose was nicer to me now but i didn't understand her sudden hostility to Edward and she wouldn't tell me. Nobody would.

"Come on Bella." Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, do you want to be humiliated again?" Rosalie asked and i laughed to myself.

I stepped out into the garden, the sunlight reflecting off my pale skin, making me laugh happily. I felt so exhilarated when i saw this rare thing happen. I inhaled, closing my eyes and feeling the heat of the sun beat down upon me, a smile etching on my face. I opened my eyes and was about to walk over to where Rosalie and Emmett were, around the corner, when something caught my eye.

Near the forest, in the shadows, clouds parted overhead, sending rays of sunlight into the darkness, sparkling off a figure.

I turned to focus on the sparkling figure, my breath speeding up. Was it?

"Jasper." I whispered softly.

He lifted his head up and his red eyes met mine. We stood there, unmoving. He looked at me hesitantly, as if he would run but I didn't want him too. Anything but that. I held myself completely still, waiting. He tilted his head, his blond hair ruffling in a passing wind.

With my new vampire eyes, I could see his every scar on his skin, making him look dangerous but I could see even further. On his face, I saw a tortured, vulnerable man. Pain flecked his features as he gazed upon me.

I couldn't just stand still anymore. I walked towards him slowly, watching his face. As I moved towards him, he stiffened, backing away but before he could run, I threw my arms around him and held onto him tightly.

He stayed as stiff as a board for a few seconds before loosening up, wrapping his arms around me too. We embraced for a few minuets and as we tore away from each other, he looked at me quizzically.

"I though you were going to attack." He mumbled. "You should. It'd be instinct for you and...I guess I would deserve it." His voice sounded bitter.

I grasped his hand in mine. "No, you wouldn't." I said firmly. "It's not your fault either, okay? So don't blame yourself. I'm fed up with Edward always being so masochistic, always blaming himself for everything. I don't want you to be like that too."

Jasper's mouth gaped open slightly. "Bella! I nearly killed you. I almost did!"

His face fell in sadness, hanging his head but mine lit up. I placed one finger under his chin, lifting his face so we were eye-to-eye again. "But you didn't. You could have completely drained me but you stopped and that required more strength then anything. You. Are. Not. Weak." I spoke in determination, hoping he wouldn't mope around or anything.

But a small smile reached his lips. "Yeah... I did, didn't i?" His eyes were shinning with happiness. "I stopped. And it's all because of you, Bells."

"How?" I asked.

He smiled at me, squeezing my hand lightly. "You surprised me, like you always do. Even though it was an almost certainty that you would die, you still felt an emotion that nobody could expect to feel the way you did. Love, Bells. Even though i was killing you, you still felt love for me and that stopped me from killing you."

"Of coarse I love you, Jazz. You're my family."

As i said these words, he pulled me into a hug and swung me around in a full circle, making me laugh with glee.

"I love you too Bella. How could i not love someone who's kindness is so unconditional?" I held his body close to mine for a second or two, just happy that he was home, safe.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We walked back to the garden where Emmett stood impatient.

"Bella. What on the earth have you been-" But he stopped when he saw me round the corner. "Jasper!" A smile lit his face. "Good to have you back from your moping and self-hatred. We missed you!" I smiled, wondering why he wasn't hitting me or anything. But then Emmett pulled me and Bella into a large bear hug that would be sevearly bone crushing to any human.

"Emmett!" Bella complained. "Crushed here."

"Oops, sorry!" Emmett chuckled and released us. I saw behind his shoulder Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Good to have you back, son." Carlisle said, smiling with his arm around Esme.

"Good to be back." I said, smiling at everyone in turn, glad to see that I was still alive and everything. My family were such wonderful people, all of them. Well, except maybe Edward.

Emmett appeared to be bouncing up and down in excitement. "So who won?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Won what?"

"You know, the fight?" Emmett chuckled. "I bett good money on you Bella so I hope you did me proud! I want to beat Rose."

Bella and I exchanged glances. Her face was full of confusion and it made me chuckle. I ruffled her hair absentmindedly and she grinned. "What fight?" Bella asked.

"Your fight with Jasper?" Rosalie asked looking unsure.

I shook my head. "There was no fight."

"Why would there be a fight?" Bella laughed. "He's my brother." I placed my arm around her and smiled down at her.

Emmett swore. "Well fuck..."

But Esme was grinning from ear to ear. "Finally, I beat my children in a bet." She turned to face Emmett and Rose. "I told you they wouldn't fight. Write me a check later." She smiled warmly as Rosalie and Emmett muttered under their breath saying how Bella was too tame, making Bella laugh.

But then, suddenly, a head of black hair rounded the corner. Alice...

My breathing halted in my throat as I longed to reach out to her, to hug her and wipe that saddened look off her face. Her large golden eyes sparkled with longing and hope. I was about to run over to her, pull her into a hug. But then someone else rounded the corner of the garden. Edward's eyes immediately locked onto mine. I didn't need to be an empath to know how utterly fuming he was, the anger falling off him in waves.

A feral snarl ripped though him as he saw me with my arm around Bella.

I was about to push Bella away from to to defend her against her mate's anger but she did something totally unexpected. She pulled away from me and stood in front of me, holding onto my hand as she let a growl rise in her throat. She was defending me. I felt a surge of irritation run through her.

Edward looked at Bella, his anger turning into confusion. "What the hell?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"He's your brother, Edward! Your goddamn brother." She fumed. I felt another rush of affection for the tiny figure in front of me.

He raised one eyebrow. "And? He tried to kill you!"

"But he didn't." Bella said, exasperated. "He stopped."

Edward glanced at me and then to Bella, suspicion waving off him in his emotions. "I repeat, what the fuck is going on?"

"Edward." Esme scolded. "That's enough."

"God, chill out bro." Emmett scoffed. "Just because Bella is a nicer sibling then you are."

I felt Bella's affection for Emmett and I smiled, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Sorry." Edward spoke through his teeth to me, a growl in his throat.

"Right." Bella said, placing one hand on her hip. "Nobody is going to blame Jasper. Not even himself." She said glancing up at me, glaring a bit in humor. "Now that's established, Emmett and I have an arm wrestling match to attend."

Everyone gaped at her. Rosalie was stifling a giggle. I could feel a new feeling coming off my 'twin'. She now felt an affection towards Bella and an acceptance. Esme looked upon all her children with undeniable love. Carlisle felt similarly but he had a disappointment at Edward's irrational behavior. Emmett was just happy, probably that he had a new less breakable sister that he could mess around with, finally. Alice's eyes were on mine, love pouring out of her. And Bella felt love aswell. Love for her family, love and irritation for her mate and love for even me.

Bella reached up and kissed me once on the cheek, smiled at me and walked off with Emmett and Rosalie on her heels. Esme and Carlisle walked off into the house and i don't think i wanted to now what they were doing. Edward glared once at me in resentment before walking off to see the match between Bella and Emmett.

Leaving me alone with Alice.

She stepped towards me a light smile on her beautiful face. "Welcome home." She said, embracing me.

I inhaled her gorgeous scent, smiling. "It's good to be home."

* * *


End file.
